Your Eyes
by nicolasamaria
Summary: She loved his eyes. They spoke volumes in moments when talking was too much. Puckleberry drabble. Kind of vague but I like it like that.


_ She loved his eyes. They spoke volumes in moments when talking was too much._

_-- _

They were green sometimes. Swirled with flecks of gold and amber. She loved the days his eyes were like this. It meant it was a good day, a happy day.

A day when his smile would reach his eyes and cause the corners to crinkle. These days were filled with proclamations of love and tender kisses, gentle caresses and sweet giggles that made her cheeks turn pink.

His eyes were like this the first time he said _'I love you' _and she'd been waiting so long for those words that she was speechless. He had made her speechless and he had tried to play it off with a joke but she could see the light slowly fade from his eyes, thinking that she was rejecting him. So she threw her arms around him and said it back.

Anything to keep them green. Anything to see him smile. When he smiled and his eyes smiled too, it would make her whole world light up. It was like nothing was wrong with the world as long as he looked at her with those eyes, with the green and the gold and the amber.

She loved his eyes on days like those.

--

More than often they were brown. Hardly a hint of green and definitely no gold. Mahogany tinted black and angry. He would yell and brood and ignore her on the days when his eyes were brown.

He was Puck on those days.

His eyes were brown the day Finn found out that he was the real father of Quinn's baby. He did nothing as Finn pummeled him with his fists and Quinn cried nearby and when it was all over her glared at her and yelled and she let him because she knew that he didn't mean it. He was just angry and hurt, just like she was, just like they all were.

And then when he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she cried, trying to show her that he was worthless and that she should leave, his eyes were angry and pleading. They were cold and brown and she almost believed him.

But she didn't. She wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him back when he pushed his mouth onto hers. Bruising her lips, like he was punishing her. He was pushing her away and she wouldn't let him. She had grabbed onto his face and tried to show him, returning his harshness with her own softness.

He had pulled away and when he did his eyes were hazel. Just hazel, nothing reflected in them, just empty. He left her there then and walked out and when she waited to see if he would glance back at her, he didn't and she felt her heart break.

--

On rare occasions his eyes turned to an emerald green. She had a feeling that she was one of the only few people to see them that color. The first time she'd ever seen them like that was after Quinn had miscarried, he'd shown up on her doorstep, dark circles under his eyes and remnants of tears on his cheeks.

He'd collapsed in front of her, holding onto her waist, burying his face against her stomach. He sobbed and when he looked up at her, he was so vulnerable and she had never seen his eyes look so open. There was no malice, no smirk, no guarded looks or angry irises.

He was just Noah, a scared little boy who was going through something that no one, no matter how old, should have to. His eyes were emerald, so green that when she looked into them it was like gazing into the ocean, far out at sea. He cried that he was sorry and asked her not to leave him. That he needed her and she could see in his eyes that he was expecting her to reject him.

But she loved him. So she held him and kissed him and whispered that she wasn't going anywhere.

--

She knew his eyes better than she knew anyone else's. Better than Finn's, better than her fathers, even better than her own. She loved those eyes. They said everything with one look, the color changed with his mood and his mood changed every few seconds.

He was a mess on the best days and a fool on the worst. She didn't care, she loved him. Ever since he sang _Sweet Caroline _and his eyes were green, even when he yelled at her and they were brown and especially when they were emerald. When the two of them would lay in her bed, shut off from the rest of the world and he was just Noah and she was just Rachel.

She could tell from one look that he loved her. Even when everything else was wrong, she could see it underneath all his carefully constructed walls and mean remarks.

--

_His eyes spoke for him when words couldn't even begin to describe it. _

-- -- -- -- -- --

**AN: I got bored and then this happened. I was feeling oddly poetic so ... here it is. **

**Back to regular scheduled programming next week. **

**Please check out the Adventures of Puck and Finn, I know it doesn't seem like it, but it's totally a Puckleberry fic. **

**And Where the Sidewalk Cracks will be updated on Saturday. **

**Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**-Nicole  
**


End file.
